Nightly Excursion
by Whalefox
Summary: Kiyoko wants to sightsee around Saitama during Karasuno's training camp there. So, she gets a local tour guide to show her around the town. This is for my crack OTP for this series. KurooxKiyoko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Haikyu! It's owned by Furudate Haruichi.

**A.N.: ** This is my crack OTP for this fandom. So, despite it not being popular, I had to. I just had to. Not my best work, but eh, fluff for my crack. Hopefully, if you like this pairing you can enjoy this story.

Nightly Excursion

Kiyoko looked over at Yachi. After dinner the poor girl had showered and passed out. It was her first training camp ever after all. Kiyoko walked over to the door and threw a glance out into the hallway. The coast was clear. Now, if only the other party kept their end of the bargain. She put on her clothes for the evening. Hopefully it was good enough for the other one's plans for the evening.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump...Thump thump._

There they were.

Kiyoko walked on over to the window. She was quite happy that she was on the second floor. It was too far out of reach for someone to sneak up into the room while she was out and kidnap Yachi. And as long as they had a ladder, everything would work out just fine. She opened it up and looked down and smiled at her tour guide while putting her finger to her mouth to let them know that Yachi was sleeping. She looked at her guide as they walked into the forest next to the hotel to take out the ladder that they had hidden earlier that day.

Kiyoko hopped onto the ladder and climbed on down. Before she reached the last step though, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and swung her around and in front of their grinning owner.

"I told you that this isn't a date." Kiyoko looked at her guide with a slight smile.

"So, you never said we couldn't have fun," Kuroo's face broke into an even wider grin. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the bus station. "I figured after the meal that they gave us today, you might be a little peckish. So, how does some of our special yakitori sound?"

Kiyoko nodded. He was her expert tour guide after all.

* * *

They got off at Higashimatsuyama and Kuroo led her down to the town.

"You won't believe the yakitori here. It's really famous you know."

"I'm more of a shrimp tempura person myself."

Kuroo looked at the Karasuno manager and let out a small laugh.

"From how serious you are during practice I'd never would have thought you would have a sense of humor."

"Funny, from how you look, I'd never thought you could say something more than boo."

Kuroo stared at Kiyoko. "It's bedhead. And you keep it up, I'll just leave you somewhere randomly here in Saitama. Have fun finding your way back without me."

Kiyoko stared back at him. She put on her biggest fake smile she could muster and said, "I apologize Kuroo-dono, I should never have insulted your very modern hairstyle. Now let us dine on this yakitori."

Kuroo kept looking at her. "You're not very nice are you?"

"That depends."

Kuroo sighed as Kiyoko continued walking into town. He should never have agreed to do this. But as long as those two second years from her school didn't find out everything would be fine.

* * *

Kiyoko was going to kill him. He could have warned her that the yakitori was famous for its spicy sauce. However, he was too busy laughing himself silly at her expression.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." What was Hinata's nickname for him. Oh yeah, "Rooster head."

Kuroo doubled over. "Really, you're using that little dude's nicknames to insult me? Come on you're better than that."

Kiyoko was regretting this decision. She really was. But, at least she now knew a place that Suga would enjoy.

Kuroo looked at the manager. His expression softened.

"You know, if you want to cool your mouth down a bit, there's an onigiri shop right across the stre-" Kuroo almost fell flat on the ground as she raced past him. "I guess I'm paying then."

Kuroo walked over to the onigiri shop and laughed. Kiyoko was sitting perfectly poised and with two onigiri in front of her. Kuroo walked over and looked at the table.

Without looking up, Kiyoko said, "Sorry for making you pay for my meal. I bought these for you to make up for it."

Kuroo scoffed. He saw her face was bright red. Was she really that embarrassed by running out on the yakitori? She looked up at him and glared. How dare he scoff at her?

Kuroo looked at Kiyoko's face once more and laughed. Then he got an idea.

"So, you want to make it up to me for making me paying for your meal. That's fine. But I don't need any onigiri." He leaned in closer to her. "All I need is this..." He continued to put his face closer to hers and right before she punched some sense into him, he wiped his finger across her cheek and ate the remaining onigiri that was there and smirked at her flushed expression.

* * *

"It was a joke! Sorry! Why won't you let me apologize!?"

Kuroo was running after Kiyoko, who had stormed out of the store after his "joke", as he had called it.

Kiyoko stopped, turned around and marched back to him and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Because you're a jerk! Who does that to a girl he doesn't know!? A jerk, that's who!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you would find it funny. Can I please make it up to you?"

Kiyoko scoffed at him and began walking back to the train station.

"Please. I'm really sorry! I'll do whatever you want me to. Just let me make it up to you."

Kiyoko stopped and stood still for a second, pondering. A smile crept along her face.

* * *

"I hate you! Just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can get away with this!"

"You said you'd do anything to apologize, didn't you?'

Kuroo sighed, "Yeah..."

"Then, be quiet and do it."

"Fine."

Kiyoko bursted out laughing as Kuroo, only in his boxers, twerked up against a tree. She took out her phone to take a video. Kuroo stopped when he saw her take out the phone.

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

Kiyoko grinned, "Whoever said this was the only punishment for sexually harassing me? Keep dancing."

Kuroo signed and went back to dancing. He really regretted thinking that his joke would be funny to her. His team could never see this video.

"Just don't share that video with anyone, please."

Kiyoko put a finger under her chin as she looked up as if she was thinking about actually sending out the video in a mass text.

"Hmmm. Daichi, Suga and Asahi, maybe. No one else though."

Kuroo sighed as he continued twerking it. This was humiliating.

* * *

"Despite you acting like a pig at the onigiri place, I did enjoy tonight. Thank you for the tour."

Kuroo continued glaring at Kiyoko. Once they had gotten off at the train station Kiyoko had made him crawl behind her on all fours. She claimed she had wanted to make the practice matches against him and his team easier by tiring him out. He; however, thought there was something wrong with her.

"Can I get up now? Don't you need me to help you back into your hotel room?"

"Fine, you can get up. Go get the ladder for me."

Kuroo got up from the road and walked over to trees to get out the ladder. He hoisted it up to Kiyoko's window and turned around to the side of it.

"There you go, princess."

Kiyoko huffed, "I'm not a princess."

"Ordering me to get almost completely naked and twerk and then crawl all the way back to the hotel? Who but a princess could make someone do that?"

"A queen?"

Kuroo tched at her response and walked up to her and grabbed her arms and switched positions with her so that she was up against the wall.

"You know, I've been going along with this to be a nice guy and you've been acting like a smug princess, sorry queen, all night. What is your problem?"

Kiyoko shrugged causing Kuroo to let go of her.

"Whatever. I've given you the nighttime tour of Saitama. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Kuroo-san"

Kuroo turned back to see what the girl wanted.

"Yeah?"

Kiyoko had closed the gap between the two of them and planted a kiss on Kuroo. When she backed off she was happy to see that Kuroo was blushing as much as she was.

"Um... Yeah... What was that for?"

Kiyoko smiled.

"Why do you think I asked you out of all the people here to guide me?"

"Uh...?"

Kiyoko gave him another kiss on the lips.

"'Cause I think you're cute. That's why. Now if you'll excuse m-"

Kuroo had her up against the wall and started to kiss Kiyoko back. The two continued until they stopped to breath.

Kiyoko smiled as she looked up.

"What was that for?"

Kuroo grinned.

"Let me give you another hint."

After his wink, he went back to letting his lips meet with Kiyoko's. The two continued making out until they heard a small, high-pitched scream from above.

"Don't worry, Kiyoko! I'll get help!"

* * *

Kuroo was embarrassed after last night. He couldn't walk by Kiyoko or that little jr. manager of Karasuno's team, what was her name...Yachi, without blushing like mad. It also didn't help that the people Yachi had gotten to help Kiyoko out were the three third years. Everytime he walked by Sawamura, he was happy that his eyes couldn't shoot laser beams. He was very certain that Sawamura's spikes were directed soley at his head for the rest of the day. Their vice captain was glaring daggers at him and had said something to Yaku earlier that day, causing the libero of his team to glare daggers at him as well. Luckily, their ace seemed too scared of him to do anything. He did, however, knock him done with one of his spikes, so there was some anger there.

* * *

Kiyoko was embarrassed as well. She had to explain to Yachi, that no, Kuroo was not trying to take advantage of her and that they both liked each other. She also got lectured by Suga about how she should not have snuck out at night in case something had happened to her. Who would have been able to help her. And not to mention watching Daichi chew Kuroo-san out for helping her sneak out, with Asahi behind him to help intimidate Kuroo-san. It was humiliating. She looked over at Kuroo, who immediately turned red and turned his face away. She then looked at her team and saw Yachi say something to Yamaguchi who then looked over at Nekoma's captain and then at Kiyoko, herself, and blushed and stifled a laugh. Hopefully, this week would end soon.

* * *

The week flew by. Each day was still embarrassing for the Karasuno manager and the Nekoma captain but they were all still better than that first day after their night out. As Karasuno was getting onto their bus, Kiyoko noticed Daichi throw a glare behind her. She looked to where Daichi was glaring at and saw Kuroo-san running up to their bus with Yaku glaring at him from behind.

"Kiyoko-san! Wait!"

Upon hearing her name, Tanaka and Nishinoya were in front of Kiyoko protecting her from their rival team's captain.

"Yes, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo looked down in embarrassment before handing her a slip of paper.

"Call or text me some time. If you don't mind."

Kiyoko pushed her bodyguards to the side and gave Kuroo a peck on the cheek.

"I'll think about it."

Kiyoko got on the bus to the shocked faces of the second and first years and smiled as she sat down next to Suga, who began to lecture her on PDA.

* * *

Kuroo walked back to his team with a stupid smile on his face. The first and second years were in shock, with the exception of Kenma who seemed bored with the whole ordeal. The fellow third years all high-fived him for getting a kiss from Karasuno's manager. Yamamoto was in tears. Yaku walked up to him.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Kuroo looked at his team's libero and sneered.

"If that's the case, why haven't you told your crush that you like her?"

Yaku retorted by kicking Kuroo in the back.

"She already has a boyfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still not the owner of Haikyu!

**A.N.: **The continuation of this fic is for ElJunLy, who wanted a fic of Kiyoko giving Kuroo a tour of Karasuno. I hope this is what you wanted. I just thought it went better this way. Sorry, if Kiyoko seems a little mean. I cut it off after a certain point since I thought it was getting too long for a one-shot. Part two should be coming along shortly. As always, please enjoy.

**Daytime Excursion Pt.1  
**

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Pretty please!?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a super-duper sundae on top."

"Kuroo, I told you no."

"Pleaseeeeee? It's been too long since I've seen youuuuu..."

"Fine, come on Saturday. And no whining or complaining. Meet me at the train station at 9 a.m. Good night."

"Gooooooood night my lovely managerrrrrrrr."

"Stop texting me please, I need to go to bed."

"Okie-dokie, sweetie-pie."

Kiyoko set her phone on silent. She still had no idea how he got the idea that they were a couple, but he wouldn't let up with all the sickening nicknames. She already had smacked him on the head three times at their last training match for trying to call her such things. What part of keep their secret night outing to Saitama a secret did he not understand. Oh well, might as well try to enjoy their next hang-out.

* * *

"Hiiiiiiiiii, Kiyoko-chan!"

Kuroo walked down the platform steps waving at the Karasuno manager with a wide grin on his face.

"It's been so long since I've seen your beautiful smile!"

He ran up to Kiyoko for a hug. She sidestepped him and smacked him on his head.

"I told you to stop doing that. Now, hurry up, we're going to get breakfast. And don't call me -chan-."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

Kiyoko sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Well, ain't this a cute little breakfast joint!"

Kiyoko stared at him. "Must you yell everything?"

Kuroo just grinned wider at the beauty in front of him. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"No, but isn't it more fun that way?"

Kiyoko pushed him away from her. "You have no concept of personal space, do you?"

"That's mean Kiyoko-chan. I just can't help but want to be close to you."

"That's extremely creepy and perverted just so you know."

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond but was cut-off by Kiyoko pulling him in front of her by his shirt.

"Oohoohoo. What's thi-"

He blinked in surprise as Kiyoko slapped a hand over his mouth. He looked at her and then turned his head and saw that 2nd year from Karasuno was jogging. What was his name? Ennoshima or something...Ennoshita, that was it. His grin stretched even wider behind Kiyoko's hand. He slipped out of Kiyoko's grip and shouted,

"Hi, little crow! How's it goin'?"

Ennoshita jogged past him, his music blaring. Kuroo heard Kiyoko sigh in relief behind him. Kuroo turned around to face the girl, with fake tears in his eyes.

"Are you ashamed of me, Kiyoko-chan?"

"Yes."

* * *

Kuroo was in stunned silence as Kiyoko walked into the restaurant without another word. The two sat down at a booth facing away from the window. It seemed as though Kiyoko was not taking any more chances. Kuroo twirled his eggs around on his plate half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo looked up from his eggs with a sorrowful expression. He stared at her for a moment before going back to sadly playing with his eggs.

"Kuroo-san?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Kuroo sat back and pushed his eggs away from him and sat back, crossing his arms.

"Do you really have to ask? I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

"Excuse me? I am smart."

"Then tell me why I'm so upset."

Kiyoko looked at the captain of Nekomata's volleyball club. She had never seen him in a bad mood. She didn't care for it.

"Is it because of the joke I made earlier?"

Kuroo placed his arm on the table and leaned forward, over the table, and glared at her. "It isn't a joke if it's true. You are ashamed of me and so embarrassed that you like me that you won't even tell your club mates about us."

Kiyoko stared at him. "There is no us. You took me out for a night time tour of Saitama and that was it. We aren't dating. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just friends."

Kuroo laughed. "Yeah, because "just friends" make-out after a night time tour only to stop when a frightened first-year calls one of them out for sexual harassment. "Just friends" say they find each other attractive. "Just friends" stay up all night texting each other romantic messages. "Just friends" act just like us. And it's not like you're entire team doesn't know we kissed. Hell, you kissed me on the cheek in front of them. What's the difference now?"

Kiyoko blushed as she looked away from Kuroo. "It's not that I'm ashamed of you, Kuroo-san. It's just that...well..."

Kuroo leaned back further, sinking into the both. "Just well what?"

"It's embarrassing for me to be in a relationship. Even an idiot like you should be able to tell I'm shy. That's why I hid from Chikara-san. It had nothing to do with you."

Kuroo blinked. He felt like such an ass. Of course he knew that she was shy, but he didn't know just how shy.

"Sorry, Kiyoko-chan..."

"Shimizu? Kuroo-san?"

Kiyoko and Kuroo turned to see Daichi standing next to their booth, shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys were on a date. I was just running some errands in this part of town and I happened to see Kuroo-san through the window and wanted to see what he was doing around here."

Kiyoko looked away, blushing. Kuroo smiled at the cute face.

"Nah, it ain't a date. I just asked Kiyoko-san here if she would give me a tour around here sometime in case one of my teammates gets lost again like Kenma did last time."

Daichi stared at the rooster-head. "Nice, try Kuroo-san, but I'm no idiot. I know you two are dating. Just because Shimizu's shy doesn't mean I don't know her tells. Just be warned though, you break her heart, I have two goons that will take you down at my command."

Kuroo looked at Sawamura, whose expression was quite terrifying. He could be sly, cunning and downright evil at times, but even he knew this was not a moment to test Sawamura's word.

"I never had any intention to Sawamura-san. And why do you care what happens to her? She can take care of herself."

Daichi gave him one final stare down before walking away. Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's his problem?"

"He's always been just a little overprotective of me since we broke up..."

"WHAT!?" He asked for two reasons. One she had spoken so softly he thought he had misheard her. And secondly for the shock of the explanation.

Kiyoko nodded, "Back in freshmen year when we both joined the volleyball club, we dated for a couple of months."

"Why'd you break up?"

Kiyoko shook her head. "It was due to a misunderstanding. But we're both happier as friends. We just couldn't tell that at the time."

Kuroo gobbled up the last of his eggs and placed some money on the table, hopefully enough to cover the bill. He grabbed Kiyoko's hand and lead her out the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

Kuroo turned back and smiled. "You'll see."


End file.
